Tomo the Terrible
by Fuzzy Necromancer
Summary: What if Tomo beat the world-famous hot dog eating champion Kobayashi? Osaka ponders this possibility in a a short one-shot containing vore and pork products. Credit to Plushie Nietzsche, who gave me the idea for this.
1. Chapter 1

A bile-yellow specter floats before you. It has no distinguishable head, just a horrible, flat, oblong body, ending in two pointed tufts at the top that might pass for ears. It has no joints or digits, just four evenly spaced tentacles ending in smooth stumps. It has a mouth in the central mass, gaping open, with a long, pink tongue, but the worst part is the eyes.

They stare at you, broad eyes, half-shut, glazed and expressionless. The sing out into the night, giving away nothing, only reflecting your own cosmic insignificance back at you.

The apparition waves a tentacle in greeting, then speaks in a hypnotic drone.

"Recnamorcen Yzzuf yb nettirw noitcifnaf Hoiad Agnamuza tsrif eht tneserp ot duorp si Ihcihcoyihc! Sredaers olleh!"

The apparition lifts of the ground, soaring through the air like a cloud of noxious vapor on the wind. It lingers by a window looking in on a group of high school students enjoying their lunch.

"Fried cuttlefish brains, my favorite!" Chiyo answered, as she proudly displayed her packed lunch. The little girl's teardrop-shaped pigtails perked up with delight.

The other girls duly admired the delicacy.

"Those are really expensive!" Tomo said at a volume inappropriate to somebody sitting a few feet away. Her long swept-back hair was curiously rigid and unmoving despite the frantic motions of her jaw. "I bet you got the money to buy it by living of the sweat of the common worker, you bourgeois! Can I have some?"

Kagura shoved her aside with one tanned and toned arm. "Hey Chiyo, I'll trade you two of my octopus-sliced hot dogs for a bite of cuttlefish brains."

Chiyo's eyes lit up as her pigtails undulated with delight. "Of course!" She scooped out a generous helping of cephalopod innards. Kagura quickly returned with two of the frankfurters with lengthwise incisions to make one end look like a mass of tentacles.

Chiyo-chan popped one of the treats into her mouth and gave a squeal of appreciation.

Osaka fixed Chiyo with her thousand-mile stare.

"You like octopus hot dogs?"

Chiyo nodded. "They're my favorite! My mom used to make them for me every other morning!" A faint tinge of wistfulness crossed her eyes. She blinked it away, clenched her fists, and fixed her face in an expression of bold determination. "But now that I'm in high school I make my own lunch!"

Chiyo felt something wet on her neck. Yomi was leaning over her, staring at the hot dogs and seafood like Mr Tadakaichi looking at a slice of cake.

"Oh, I'm sorry Yomi. Would you li-"

"No," Yomi said, cutting her off. "I'm on the Brampton diet. I'm not allowed to eat any invertebrates or pork products."

"Aww, poor old Jelly Rolls Yomi," Tomo said. "I know how much you love pork." Tomo waved a spoonful of her hot dog and bacon salad in Yomi's face. The bespectacled, long-haired straightman to Tomo's obnoxious antics wiped the drool off her mouth and gave Tomo a disdainful sniff.

"This diet is one I can stick to," she said, unwrapping her lunch box. There were a few radish slices, half a pickle, and a bloody four-pound steak.

Chiyo stared at the slab of uncooked meat. "Yomi, is that safe?"

"It's part of the diet," she said, as she calmly lifted up a section of prime beef with her chopsticks.

Tomo leveled a sulky glare at Yomi and shoved another spoonful of pork salad into her mouth.

"Takeru Kobayashi," Osaka said, putting down the badly splintered remains of her chopsticks.

"What?" Chiyo asked, staring at her friend.

"Takeru Kobayashi," Osaka repeated. "He can eat a lot of hot dogs."

"Oh yeah, he won the international hot-dog eating competition," Kagura said. The thought made her brake out in a patriotic smile.

"I could beat that!" Tomo shouted.

"No way!" Kagura scoffed. "He ate sixty three hot dogs!"

"I would eat six hundred and sixty three hot dogs!" Tomo shouted back.

"You can't even finish three hot dogs without making yourself sick, and that's without a time limit," Yomi added.

"I wasn't trying competitively that time," Tomo said. "Just because you're the fattest, that doesn't mean you can eat more than me."

Yomi picked up a slab of beef, chewed it thoughtfully, washed it down with a sip of juice, swallowed, and dabbed her face with a napkin. She gave Tomo a half-hearted uppercut to the jaw.

"I think this new diet is also mellowing me out a bit," she said thoughtfully. "Must be the protein levels."

"Yeah, I can see it," Osaka said, gazing into the middle distance. "Tomo could win."

The other girls drew closer as they were swept up in Osaka's hypnotic voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"It would begin with a big steaming plate full of hot dogs. Tomo would go up against Kobayashi an' somebody else who's good at competitions…"

Tomo sat at a long table between Kobayashi and a black bear from America. You could tell it was American, because it was very heavy, and it had a gun and sunglasses.

Chiyo's ghostly feline father drifted down and waved his arms. A swarm of pint-sized Chiyo clones came out and layed platters heaped with hot dogs in front of the contestants.

"Senigne ruoy trats nemeltneg," the yellow cat-thing announced.

Kobayashi cracked his neck and stared at the hot dogs. The bear scratched itself and said something in English. Tomo just patted her empty stomach and drooled.

"III, II, I, GO!" Shouted Chiyo-chichi.

The first 25 hot dogs were scarfed down by each contestant without so much as a hiccup. Chiyo-chichi put up "XXV" on a scoreboard next to a picture of the bear, the champion, and Tomo the challenger.

"I'm ready for more," Kobayashi said.

"Sdrawkcab daer dluoc uoy wonk T'ndid I." The bear grumbled in its native tongue.

Tomo just smacked her lips and drooled.

The swarm of chiyos replenished the platters, serving up each contestant with a pile of fifty hot dogs each. The bear cleared them up in seconds and leaned back. Kobayashi covered his mouth, groaned, and gave up after the sixty-fith hot dog, his stomach bulging.

Tomo's tummy was sticking out even further than the famed prince of hot-dog eating. It was a full foot out. It growled for more, and she leaned over in front of Kobayashi. "Hey, are you gonna finish that?" Without waiting for a reply, she bent over and slurped them all up.

The feasting continued between Tomo and the American bear. They reached two hundred and seventeen each before the ursine rolled over and gave up.

Chiyo-chichi raised her hand and pinned a blue ribbon on her shirt.

"Renniw eht si daehgems suoixonbo eht!" the cat-spirit-father said.

"Congratulations Tomo!" Chiyo said.

"Yah were brilliant. I hope I can grow up to eat more bread than that," Osaka said, sticking a "Go Tomo!" pennant in each ear.

"I guess you finally found a competition you can win!" Kagura said, giving Tomo a hearty smack on her 2ft wide belly.

Tomo answered with a belch that knocked the more athletic girl flat on her back.

"I don't think eating should be a sport," Yomi said.

"Yeah? Well, I'm still HUNGRY!" Tomo said, supporting the statement with a loud grumbling from her midsection.

Tomo opened her mouth wide, teeth sharp and jagged, spraying flecks of drool, and crunched up the solid oak table like a crispy noodle.

All her friends grew silent. Kobayashi crept off to the men's bathroom and the bear backed off a bit.

It was no use. Her hunger was out of control. Her eyes blazed with in insane light. Her hair fanned out behind her like the crest of a prehistoric monster.

Tomo dashed off, stomach contracting as it digested its contents with superhuman speed. She tore down the scoreboard and snapped it up like a stray glob of sweet bean paste.

"Tomo, please stop! You are eating up my summer house!"

Tomo looked down, and sure enough, the wooden firmament she was devouring belonged to Chiyo's summer residence. Maybe it wasn't food, but she was sooo hungry. She turned her face to Chiyo. The girl was covered in spilled brown rice and soy sauce.

The grin on Tomo's face got wider and wider, peeling back a row of sharp teeth. "Hahahahah! I have a hunger that cannot be satisfied by hot dogs alone!" She reached out and grabbed a pigtail in each hand.

"Tomo! Please let go!" Chiyo squealed, tears streaming from her eyes in tiny cascade. She kicked and flailed as she was hoisted into the air by her hair.

Hot drool sprayed onto her face. Tomo's teeth parted, and her tongue lashed out, wiping brown rice from the little girl's face. "Hey Chiyo, you smell pretty good."

"Tomo, what are you d-mmph!" Chiyo's exclamation was cut off as Tomo's jaws clamped over her head. Cheeks bulging, she pulled with her tongue, and there was only a single kicking leg sticking out of her mouth. Tomo swallowed, and even that was gone.

She could feel her younger classmate kicking and struggling in her belly. She could feel the taste of human sweat on her lips. She could feel a belly bulging out in front of her half as wide as she was tall. The only thing she couldn't feel was full.

Tomo's stomach gurgled noisly, and she plowed back into the crowd.

Tomo lashed out her tongue, licking her lips, gnashing her teeth, surveying her companions with a ravenous leer. "Heeey Osaka, do you taste like okonomiyaki?"

Osaka tilted her head and started licking herself. "I dunno. It's more like an udon flavor, only with more salt."

"What flavor of udon?" she asked curiously, the four tips of her hair-mass twitching.

"I dunno. I need to taste more." Osaka stuck her entire hand in her mouth and started sucking.

She heard a loud moan and turned her head around. Kobayashi was just coming back from the men's room. She strode over to him, rubbing her hefty stomach.

"Good match. Put 'em there!" she stuck out her hand and treated the international eating champ to something she thought was a winning smile.

Kobayashi shook hands. Tomo stretched her smile a little wider and narrowed her eyes. Her stomach gurgled loudly enough to drown at Chiyo's muffled cries of distress.

Tomo squeezed tighter. The former hot-dog eating champion winced, then cried out as Tomo twisted his arm backwards and crushed his fingers. She stuffed his hand into his mouth and masticated furiously. First his head disappeared. Then his chest slid up as Tomo ran her tongue along it. With a wrench of her jaws, Tomo engulfed Kobayashi's bulging belly, gave another lick, and swallowed up his legs like sexy sausages.

The bloated schoolgirl staggered under the weight of her belly. Her tummy shook with the struggles of its occupants, and it was stretched out almost as wide as she was tall.

"Ooooh *BELCH* man, that was *urp* delicious! Just like hot dogs!"

Yomi cried a stream of tears. "I'm not allowed to have professional hot-dog eating champions on my new diet."

"Heheheh, awesome. I ate the former champion, so that means I won twice! Also, I got to third base with him on the way down!"

"That's not how that works," Yomi said with cold disdain.

Tomo's evil eyes turned on her infinitesimally chubby friend.

"Hey Jelly Rolls! Come out here!" she snarled. "Unless you've gotten too fat to walk."

Yomi emerged at a run, fist raised. "What did I say about the J word?"

Tomo caught the fist in one hand. She yanked up her friend's foot with the other hand. Her mouth opened up like a bear trap, and a loud burp escaped.

"What the h-mph!" Tomo's maw snapped shut over Yomi. The enormous bulge in her cheeks shook and struggled as she savored the sweet buttery flavor. Then she gulped again, and her bloatedbelly hung down between her knees, shaking with the escape attempts of its occupants.

"Wahahahahah! You idiots!" Tomo poked her gut mockingly. "You all got eaten by me, you morons, and I'm the supreme eating champion of the entire world!" She licked her lips and let out another burp. "Mmm, Yomi was so fatty and delicious."

"I am NOT fat!" came a muffled exclamation from her stomach. The impression of a fist rose up on her stomach wall. Tomo only giggled.

"Oooh yeah, that feels good." Her eyes half-closed, and she let a trickle of drool fall from her mouth, savoring the fullness.

Her stomach shrank a little and gurgled. "I…must…eat…fellow…idiots!"

Osaka looked to her left and right, causing the pennants in her ears to shake. Kagura started inching towards the bleachers.

Suddenly, Tomo loomed over them, her long, fanned-out hair blotting out the sun, her huge tummy bumping up against them. All depth and detail had been sucked out of the world, so that Tomo looked like a giant badly drawn cartoon as she gobbled up Osaka and Kagura. She stomped onward, devouring her way through crude crayon-sketch cities.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bwahahahahah! I am the supreme eating champion of the universe! I will devour your puny world" Tomo said.

"Oh no!" came a similar-sounding, but higher pitched voice from a tiny iced elephant. "Please spare me, oh beautiful, intelligent, Tomo, who is much smarter than Chiyo and Yomi put together. I'll lead you to my gold, and find you a boyfriend!"

"Idiot!" Tomo shouted. "I, Tomo the Terrible, International Eating Champion of the Milky Way Galaxy, already have nine boyfriends! I'm going to devour you alive!"

Tomo tossed the animal cracker into the air and snapped it up with a loud crunch.

"Yeah, that's how it would happen," Osaka repeated dreamily. She reached for one of her pickled radishes, but stuck a napkin in her mouth by mistake. She chewed and swallowed it without noticing.

Tomo eyed Osaka's pickled radish and octopus balls, and Chiyo's fried cuttlefish brains. She smacked her lips and grabbed a bottle of soy sauce.

Chiyo reached for a morsel of cuttlefish brains when she felt something wet on her shirt.

"Oops, sorry about that Chiyo!" Tomo said. "I accidentally splashed soy sauce all over your tasty, tender young flesh."

"Um, that's okay," Chiyo said nervously.

"Hey Osaka, do you taste like okonomiyaki?" Tomo asked as she reached over and stock a wad of pickled ginger behind Osaka's ear.

Osaka looked at the grinning, drooling Tomo. "Um, I dunno." She licked her hand. "I taste more like melon bread."

Tomo reached out and grabbed Chiyo's pigtail with her chopsticks. "Ohhohohohoh! I am going to eat you all alive to prove I'm the best eating champion in the world! You will sate my villainous appetites!"

Osaka blanched. Chiyo trembled with terror as Tomo tugged on her pigtail and gnashed her teeth.

"Eat this," Yomi said. She whapped Tomo in the face with a rolled up newspaper.*

(*Editor's Note: There was a really clever and hilarious pun here involving dogs and school newspapers, but it doesn't translate well from Japanese.)

The yellow apparition glided up to the window and rubbed against it. Its ears made a squeaking sound as they pressed on the glass, but the entity made no reflection. It turned around to fix a look with it's hypnotic eyes, clapped its limbs, and said "Dne Eht!"


End file.
